Just Like a Fairytale
by jumper2151
Summary: What happens when you go to a rich house to be a maid for your ex-rich family and find out that you are missing part of your memory? Mikan, someone who is trying to help her now poor family, goes to the rich house of the Natsume Hyuuga...what will happen?
1. What Just Happened?

***Hello! This is my first fanfic! Treat me nicely!**

I DO NOT OWN GAUKEN ALICE!

* * *

><p><strong>What just happened?<strong>

_Here I go! I have to do this okay, so stop thinking so selfishly. This is not for me but my family! It's all up to me! Let's go!_

The huge doors opened automatically as I approached it. They were waiting for my arrival.

_I can do this, I can do this!_

There I saw two men, one was about my age standings still watching me and there was another one sitting on a throne-like chair not paying much attention to me, which was okay with me, the less attention I get, the better. As I walked towards them the tall, blond guy with ocean blue eyes smiled as the nudged the guy who was sitting in the chair. The guy in the chair had black hair that came down to the back of his neck and stopped just above his eyebrows; his eyes are what caught me by surprise, they were crimson red. They were pretty good looking guys but I can't think about that, not now anyway. Family comes first!

"Welcome mistress Mikan, I am glad you are able to join us this evening." The blond guy said, bowing ever so slightly. The black haired finally looked up to acknowledge that I was there and but then all he did was stare at me with what looked like awe on his face. _I guess I am just seeing things._

"Master Natsume, won't you greet your guest?" I looked over at the man now lying across his chair like he had no care in the world.

"Why?" he asked without even glancing at me. I felt a little mad at his rudeness.

_He could at least greet me, that little spoiled brat!_

"Please, master Natsume!" the man insisted but it didn't seem to both him.

"Are you telling me what to do, Ruka?" he said smugly with dark emotionless eyes. I looked from the servant to his master, the servant seemed to be shaking with anger, and felt like I should do something before it got out of hand.

"Excuse me; I think you got me confused with someone else. I am only here for the job interview." I said to the servant as he looked up at me in surprise.

"What? But you're a mistress! And a girl at that! Why would you want a job?" his face was full of confusion. I noticed that the master looked a little more interested in what I was saying.

"My family needs the money!" I said bowing my head trying to show them that I was serious about them hiring me to do something that I could be paid for.

"Ha ha!" the master had started to laugh. I know my face was red but not out of embarrassment but in anger. _Who does he think he is! Laugh at a helpless girl trying to help her family! How rude! If he wasn't a master I would have so hit him by now!_

"Why not? Let her work." The master said getting up and coming over to me. "We'll see what she can do." Then he left towards his chambers.

"Okay then! Arata take her to her room!" the servant seemed to be happy for some reason. The other servant was still staring at me not moving a muscle.

"Umm, is there something on my face?" I asked him. His face turned as red as a cherry. He was so cute for someone around my age.

"Oh, nothing. I am sorry for staring! It's just that you are very beautiful." This surprised me and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me in confusion.

"What is it mistress Mikan?" he turned his head sideways in confusion.

"It's just that you need glasses or something because I am nowhere near beautiful." I kept laughing but then I stopped when his eyes grew wide.

"What?" I asked moving a little closer towards him.

"If you don't mind me saying, but it is you who needs a mirror. I have never seen someone so beautiful. Ruka and the master were overwhelmed too. We thought you were another bride candidate." He said motioning for me to follow him to the room I would be staying in.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? Me, a bride candidate, no thank you. I certainly don't want to marry!" his eyes went wide with that comment.

"How could you say such a thing? Why wouldn't you want to get married?" I looked at him and smiled.

"It's just that first of all I don't have time to think about that kind of thing when my family is in the condition it is in now and second of all no one would ever want to marry me…"_someone as ugly as I am and as poor as I am…_

As we arrived at my door he stopped me and said, "If you don't mind me saying, I would feel very fortunate to have a chance to marry someone as beautiful as you." After he said this he started to blush as he realized what he had said.

I could help but giggle at this, if only every boy was as sweet as he is.

"Thank you for taking me here! Hope to see you around!" I said as I opened my door. He seemed like he wanted to say something but he didn't.

"Good night mistress Mikan." He said about to leave.

"Hey, you can just call me Mikan, night Arata!" I closed the door before he could protest and looked around the room. I spotted a mirror and took the chance to see what everyone was going all goo goo about. All I saw in the mirror was me; I saw my long, curly, brown hair, my chocolate brown eyes, and my white dress that fit with the season: spring. Nothing that really caught my attention like it did theirs.

_Everyone back home always kept me away from the outside so that no one could see how hideous I was. Well, that is what everyone told me anyway…but, how come everyone I have seen, walking down the street or coming here, have been looking at me like I am a goddess or something?_

'Knock, knock'

Breaking away from my train of thought, I went over to the door and opened it, to my surprise it was the master.

"Umm, what is it, master?" I asked bowing.

He pushed his way through into my room, closed the door, and faced me. He was right in front of me looking at me from head to toe.

"What is it?" I asked backing away hitting my head on the wall behind me. I rubbed my head in pain as he moved even closer to me.

"You don't remember me?" he asked aggravated.

"What? What do you mean remember you?" I looked at him in confusion. He then banged his fist against the wall beside me. I looked into his eyes and saw the sadness and aggravation.

He then grabbed my arm and pushed himself against me. I tried to break free. I pushed him at hard as I could but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop struggling I just want to see something." He then pulled down my sleeve where he could see my shoulder. His eyes widened and then a smile crept onto his face but left as quickly as it came. The aggravation was back.

I looked down at what he was looking at and saw my heart shaped birthmark on the top of my shoulder. _How did he know about my birthmark? And plus, why is he even doing this kind of thing to a girl? I know one thing for sure, this guy is dangerous and I should try to stay clear of him!_

"Let go of me! What do you want?" I kept struggling as hard as I could and I could see a little playfulness come into his facial features.

"What? You don't like this? You did come here to try and seduce me right?" I looked up at him and saw that he had a smirk on his face. My mouth was wide open with disbelief.

"What? I would never try to do something like that, thank you very much!" I yelled but it didn't faze him. Instead his smirk got bigger and still held me as tight as he could.

He stopped smirking and looked into my eyes. Something was weird about this look, it seemed familiar. So did that smirk of his!

"You really don't remember me do you?" he asked with sadness in his words and eyes.

"No" is all I could say but then something changed in his eyes.

His face started moving closer to mine. He was now holding my face so that I couldn't move.

"No, let go of…" that's all I could get out before his lips met mine. I started to struggle as hard could but he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

Something felt so weird about this kiss too. _What is going on? Why is he kissing me? Why does it feel so familiar? Why me?_

He then did something I didn't expect. He kissed me deeper, with what seemed to be aggravation, pressing me against the wall. I couldn't move then, he had me pinned.

After a while he finally pulled back and locked eyes with mine, both of us gasping for air. Then a smirk crawled onto his face.

"You liked that, didn't you?" he asked smirking, and his hold loosened ever so slightly.

The next thing that happened was me punching him as hard as I could in his face.

"Oww, that actually hurt," he said rubbing his jaw. "At least it wasn't like last time, last time you hit me in the eye and I had a black eye for a whole month." He started to laugh and then he pulled me into his chest for a weirdly comfortable embrace..

"I've missed you so much." Is what I heard as he released me. He stared into my eyes for another second and I could feel my face start to blush. He caressed my face and looked into my eyes one last time until he started walking towards the door.

I couldn't say a word as he opened the door and walked out of the room.

_What just happened...? I am so confused!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! Please Review!<em>**

**_More chapters on the way!_**


	2. Why so Early?

***Hello! This is my first fanfic! Treat me nicely!**

I DO NOT OWN GAUKEN ALICE!

-Character: Arata- is not an official Gauken Alice character just in cse some people are confused...

* * *

><p><strong>Why so Early?<strong>

'Knock, knock'

My eyes fluttered opened at the noise scaring me half to death.

_Wow, its morning already!_

I couldn't get any sleep last night because of the incident with the master and that annoying dream!

"Excuse me, mistress Mikan. It's breakfast time. The master wants you to accompany him. Please hurry." I heard what sounded like Arata on the other side.

"Hey, wait a second" I rushed toward the door to find Arata with his eyes wide open looking at me from head to toe while his face turned crimson red.

'Cough' "yes, mistress Mikan?" he said turning his head away from me.

"Umm, isn't the staff supposed to have breakfast at 10am, its only 9am?" I looked at him confused at how he didn't look at me in the eyes.

"Umm, you are right but the master wants you to accompany him this morning. Please get dressed." He turned away as quickly as he could and started walking away.

I looked down at what I was wearing and started to blush myself. All I had on was a long, huge, white nightshirt, some boy shorts and my hair was everywhere.

"Thank you, Arata." I yelled down the hall, laughing with embarrassment. I closed the door as I saw him about to turn around at what I had called him; I went over to my closet and put my clothes on.

As I walked down the stairs toward the dining room I was stopped by a guy. It was an older guy who had short dark red eyes and jet black hair, just like the master's but a little more of a clean cut. He looked at me from head to toe.

"Where do you think you're going?" I looked at him confused.

"Umm…to breakfast." I said trying to get around him.

He grabbed my hand and started pulling in the opposite direction.

"Look…my brother said you would probably wear something like this," at that I looked down at my baggy pants and t-shirt while my hair was up in a bun, "so he told me to fix you up before you came. Oh…and he said that you don't remember us." he said with an aggravated tone.

"What? I am supposed to be a servant, not a guest or something. And why do you and your brother keep asking me that?" I yelled still following him.

"Wow, you really don't remember us. Well, I guess we have to start over then. My name is Tsubasa and Natsume is my brother." he said pulling me into his room.

"Okay I have the dress you are supposed to wear right over here." he said pointing at a long dark purple dress. "You will never guess who picked that out. He said it was your favorite color and that it goes well with your hair. Try it on!" he motioned me towards the changing room and closed the door behind me.

_Okay, this is not happening. I go to a house to work as a servant and end up being kissed and being dressed up in a dress that the __**master**__ picked out. What is going on here?_

I put on the dress and looked in the mirror. _Poor dress, having to be worn around by someone as ugly as me…time to go._

I stepped out of the closet door and saw Tsubasa staring at me with his eyes wide open.

"Looks like he was right! You look beautiful! Let's just take down your hair and…wow! You looked cute when we were younger but now you are just so…so beautiful!" he said coming over to me and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Okay, time to go to breakfast!" he grabbed my hand and started walking toward the dining room.

As we entered the room, all the servants' faces turned red as Natsume started smirking but I decided to ignore them. Arata and Ruka were there too.

"Welcome Tsubasa and thank you for joining me this morning, Mikan." He said looking at me with intense eyes. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked towards my seat which, of course, was right beside him.

"Well, it wasn't my choice." I said not looking at him.

Tsubasa sat in front of me on the other side of Natsume.

"What did you do to her last night?" he asked in a nonchalant voice towards Natsume.

"I didn't do much; all I did was try and refresh her memory." He said smirking at me. I finally looked at him and I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter by the second, I just couldn't help it anymore. He was starting to get on my last nerves with that smirk of his.

"That's enough, I will find out later. But other than that, it's time to eat! Servants!" Tsubasa yelled for them to bring in the food.

Arata gave me mine, I guess he was my servant while I am staying here.

"Thank you Arata!" I said taking the food from him. He seemed like he wanted to say something but then I noticed he was no longer staring at me but at Natsume. I looked over at Natsume and saw that he was glaring at him. When I looked back at Arata he was already gone.

"Don't talk to the servants." He said to me, glaring.

"Why not? I am a servant myself. Oh and that reminds me, why am I eating breakfast with both you and Tsubasa?" I yelled at him in confusion with an aggravated tone.

But then he did something I didn't expect, he started to laugh.

"You never change, do you?" he asked looking into my eyes and smiling a genuine smile.

"And stop saying things like that! I don't know either of you okay?" I yelled standing up.

Tsubasa then started tapping his glass with her fork and motioning me and Natsume to calm down and eat.

"It doesn't matter right now, so just eat your breakfast okay. And then I promise you I will tell you anything you want to know, okay?" he said starting to eat.

"Fine!" Natsume and I said at the same time and we both started eating.

After we had finished eating I picked up my plates and started walking towards the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing, Mikan? Oh, I see you still don't believe in using servants for things that you could just do yourself." Natsume said also standing up and picking up his things. He started walking behind me towards the kitchen and I could feel the eyes of the servants on me but I tried to ignore them.

I put my dishes in the sink and turned around to see Natsume right in front of me centimeters apart.

"You really don't know how troublesome you are, do you?" he asked pushing me against the sink.

"Stop it! Move out of my way!" I yelled pushing him as hard as I could.

"Be quiet, you don't want to alert the servants, do you? Especially Arata." He said leaning closer to my face.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused. I had stopped struggling and as he noticed that he took advantage of it. He caught my hand in his, intertwining our fingers and with his other hand, brushed it across my cheek. A shiver went down my spine.

"You know exactly what I mean." he said as he let go of me.

"What do you two think you're doing, making so much noise?" Tsubasa said coming into the kitchen.

"Oh I'm sorry Tsubasa; I will take it upstairs then." He then picked me up and started carrying me up the steps to my room, princess style.

"Put me down!" I yelled pushing and hitting him with all my might.

"You know, you used to be stronger than me, but now it seems that I have grown up a little." He said laughing and opening the door to my room, not even struggling to keep me in his arms.

He walked into the room and went over to my bed where he dropped me.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked as he sat down beside me.

"Do you like your dress? I tried to pick the one that would go best with your hair and eyes. And it seems that I chose well." He said as he touched my hair.

I tried to push his hand away but all he did was grab my hand and bring it to his mouth to kiss it lightly.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked trying to pull my hand away, which had no effect whatsoever.

"You are so naïve some times." He said bringing his other hand up to my face. "If only you could remember me and our past. It was only ten years ago."

"Stop saying things like that! I don't know you! Now let go of me!" I yelled pulling away from him.

He then pushed me down on my bed and held both my hands. He looked into my eyes with sadness and aggravation.

"Why can't you remember?" he said softly before he bent his head down to mine. His lips met mine for a moment and parted. He looked into my eyes with wonder but then something sparkled.

He let go of me and sat beside me and looked like he was in deep thought. I started to slide to the edge of the bed but was too late. He caught my wrist and pulled me onto his lap.

"I got it. All I have to do is do exactly the same thing I did to you in the past and then you would remember me for sure." He said smiling down at me in excitement.

"Wait, what are you going to do?"I asked, wondering what I did in my life that would give me this kind of punishment.

He picked me up and started walking out to the balcony. He put me down lightly on my feet but never let go of my hand. He then put his arm around my waist and started to sway.

"Are we trying to dance?" I asked confused.

"Well, yeah. We're not the best dancers." He said still swaying.

"This is a little cliché, isn't it? But oh well, why not?" I said putting my other hand on his shoulder while looking at his feet so that I won't step on them.

_This is weird but kinda fun! Okay, try not to step on his foot…wait! What am I doing? He is a stranger! Why does he feel so familiar? I shouldn't feel this calm around someone who has held me against my will and kisses me every time he feels like it!_

"Wait a second" I started to say until I looked up and saw that he was staring straight at me and smiling this smile that made my heart skip a beat. _Stop it! What am I thinking?_

"Yes, Kira?" he asked without adverting his eyes.

"Umm, so why are we doing this?" I asked looking away from him. We kept doing that little sway dance of ours and all he did was stare at me.

"Okay, this is not working, Natsume." I said stopping. I took my hand off of his shoulder and tried to take my hand away from his but he wouldn't let go. He then pulled me back to his chest.

"You just called me by my name." he said whispering in my ear and pulling me closer.

"Stop it!" I yelled pushing him. "Stop doing these weird things to me!"

I looked up at him to see his expression. I thought it was going to be something like sadness or remorse or something. But he was smirking. He was smirking!

"You are still the same as always." He said. "You are remembering me little by little already, aren't you?"

He let go of my hand but then moved it up to my face, gently caressing it until he started to move closer. I started to protest but it was too late. His lips made contact with mine in an instant. He kissed me gently, yet eagerly. He pulled back and looked at my surprised face. He kissed me one last time, just a little peck on the lips. He stepped back, seeing me awestruck, he smirked and walked towards the door, leaving with that stupid smirk on his face.

_What is wrong with me? What am I doing? Why didn't I hit him as hard as I could? What did he mean by me remembering him little by little?_

* * *

><p>I finally got enough courage to go out of my room and as I opened the door, Arata was standing there about to knock.<p>

"Umm, yes Arata?" I asked stepping back a little.

"Well, I was coming to see if you were okay since you've been in this room alone for the last hour. But it seems like you are okay." He said looking away with what looked like a blush creeping up on his face.

"Thank you, Arata. But I'm fine. I was coming to find you anyway to see what I am supposed to do for my job." I said with excitement with the thought of finally being paid.

"Oh, the master didn't tell you? You are to be treated like a guest and not like a servant, so you don't have a job but he said that he would still pay you for your services." He said in confusion at his last statement.

"What? Excuse me for a minute, Arata, while I go find that arrogant jerk of a master!" I yelled walking down the hall but then suddenly remembered that I don't know where his room is.

"Umm, Arata, can you show me where Natsume's room is?" I asked walking back to Arata.

"Oh, you don't know? His room is right beside yours." He said pointing to the room down the hall.

"What?" I yelled walking to the room he was pointing to. "I'll be back in a minute so don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Umm, sure." He said softly.

I went up to his door and banged against it as hard as I could.

"What do you…!" he yelled opening the door but then he saw me, a smirk crawling onto his face. "Yes, Mikan?"

"Don't you 'yes, Mikan' me! Why don't I have a job here? That is the only reason I am here!" I yelled in his face.

"I don't need you as a servant. I only want you to stay for a while as a guest." He said calmly.

"The only reason I am here is because I need the money!" I yelled.

"Oh, I know. That is why I am paying you for staying here. Every day I will pay you a couple hundred dollars without you having to work. Isn't that good?" he said reaching his hand up to touch my face.

I slapped his hand away before it touched me.

"No, it is not okay! I do not want to be treated any differently from the rest of the servants who only get paid if they work. I will not accept any money unless I have earned it!" I said not backing down.

"I was hoping that you were not as stubborn as you used to be." He said shaking his head. "Okay then. You will be my personal maid. Is that better." He said with a little smirk on his face.

"I don't think I should be, but I don't think I have a choice in the matter of choosing what I want to do, do I?" I said backing up a little.

"No, you do not. This is going to be fun. You start tomorrow." He said but then he suddenly pulled my arm, landing me right into his chest I went. He put his arms protectively around me and hugged me tightly but gently.

"What are you..?" I started to yell but then he let go with a smirk.

"Goodbye, nice seeing you again, my maid." He said closing the door.

"I hate you!" I yelled hitting the door and stomping away. As I left I heard his laughter on the other side of the door. _I hate him so much!_

'Cough, cough' I heard someone do from across the hall. It was Arata.

"Oh I am so sorry, Arata. He is such a jerk!" I said walking up to him.

"I am not at liberty to respond, but he only wants you to feel comfortable here instead of working like Me." he said sadly.

"I don't care what he wants! I came here to work for something and I do not want to be treated like a mistress." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"So what did you want from me, mistress Mikan?" he asked in confusion.

"Didn't I just say that I didn't want to be treated like a mistress?" I said hitting him in the arm.

"But you are a mistress." He said; confused on why I had punched him.

"No, I am not!" I yelled. "I am just a daughter of an ex-wealthy family. I have not earned the title of mistress so please just call me by my name."

"I am sorry…Mikan." He said blushing. "So what was it that you wanted from me?"

"Oh, that's right! Can you show me around the building so that I know where everything is?" I asked out of excitement.

"Umm, I don't think that the master would like that." He said looking away.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"It's just that I think he wants to do it." He said acting a little embarrassed.

"I don't care what he wants! I want you to do it!" I said pleadingly.

"Well, I guess I can but I will have to check with the master first." He said heading towards Natsume's door.

"No! You don't need to ask him…umm, I will take full responsibility if he gets mad. Okay?" I pleaded.

"Okay, but please try not to mention it at the very least." He said motioning for me to follow him.

"Okay! Thank you so much, Arata! I will make it up to you soon!" I said hugging his arm.

"Please let go before the master see us." He whispered pleadingly.

"Why? What's wrong with me holding your arm? Is it weird or something for me to hold a friends arm?" I asked confused.

"No! It's just that people will misunderstand and it will get around to the master." He said reassuring me.

"I don't care what other people think, especially what Natsume thinks! But if you don't want me to hold your arm like this I will let go." I said squeezing his arm tighter.

"No! Its fine with me, I guess." He said blushing.

"Good! Let's go then!" I said heading down the hall still holding on to Arata, not knowing that someone was watching.

Arata led me around the building showing me everything as everyone watched in awe of our closeness.

* * *

><p>Supper came sooner than I'd hoped and so I had to leave Arata for the moment to eat with Natsume and Tsubasa. But as I sat down at the dining room table I could feel an aura coming from Natsume that kind of scared me. I looked over at him and saw that he looked angry at something.<p>

"What's wrong with you, Natsume?" I asked jokingly.

All he did was look over at me and call for the servants to bring our food.

Tsubasa said nothing and looked like he was enjoying whatever made Natsume like this so he was of no help whatsoever to me.

We ate dinner in silence and once we were done he called for Arata to take the dishes. Arata looked calm but defensive. He took the plates and gave one last glance at me before he left.

Natsume then stood up and left the room without saying a word.

"What is his problem?" I asked Tsubasa knowing that he knew.

"You will find out soon enough. You are so naïve sometimes Mikan." he said as he left the room leaving me all alone.

* * *

><p>I went up to my room after that awkward dinner to get ready for bed. I walked into my now pitch black room and tried to find the light switch before I closed the door. But then something grabbed me and pulled me into my room while closing the door behind me. The room was pitch black and I couldn't see whoever it was holding me against my will. I kicked and pushed as hard as I could but whoever it was who had me was much stronger than I was.<p>

"Let go of me!" I yelled before something was put on my mouth.

Whoever is was tied up my hands and feet and carried me over to my bed as I struggled to get free.

_What is going on? Why is this happening to me?_

I tried to get my hands loose but then whoever it was grabbed them before I had untied it.

_Man! I almost had it! I will get loose and when I do I will make this person wish he or she had never been born!_

The stranger took my hands and tied them to my bed so that I couldn't have a way to untie them.

After he had made sure that I couldn't get loose anymore he took whatever was on my mouth off.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" I whispered pleadingly.

Then the lights came on. It was Natsume.

"What? Why are you doing this to me, Natsume?" I asked madder than I had ever been before

"Be quiet, Mikan. This is just another try at you regaining your memories about Me." he said a little aggravated.

"What? Did you tie me up like this before?" I asked a little frightened by the answer I might hear.

"Yeah." He said still aggravated.

"Well, can you untie me now?" I asked, my voice faltering.

"What? You scared?" he asked now having a smirk on his face.

"No! Why would I be scared at a time like this when a guy you don't really know attacks me in the dark, ties me up to a bed, and keeps me against my will in his house? No, I am not the least bit scared!" I yelled struggling.

"The reason I tied you up in the past was because you started hang out with this other guy after you thought I had a girlfriend and so you wouldn't talk to me." he said a little embarrassed.

"What? So you tied me up because you were jealous of me hanging out with other boys while you had a girlfriend? That's just crazy!" I said laughing. "Can you let me go now?"

"No, you still haven't remembered." He said sitting beside me.

"So why would you think I would remember that moment now?" I asked confused how he thought this would work.

"It's because you are spending too much time with the servant, Arata." He said starting to get aggravated.

"What? Oh, yeah. Arata and I spent the day together today didn't we? It was so fun too!" I said getting excited about going around with my new friend.

"Oh, I see. You like spending time with him? I will make sure that you two never see each other again then." He said smugly.

"What? Why? He is the only friend I have here!" I said pleadingly.

"Oh, as your friend?" he started to chuckle, a little embarrassed of himself, once again. "That's different then. You can spend as much time as you want with him, but you have to stop hugging all over him, okay?" he said moving my hair out of my face.

"Fine…I want hug all over him anymore." I said with a pout.

"You know, you used to hug all over me like that when we were young." He said untying my hands and feet.

"Really? Hmm, maybe I hugged on him because he acted like you used to act." I said wondering.

He then froze. He suddenly grabbed me up and carried me over to the balcony, jumping over to his balcony and went into his room.

"Why are we in your room?" I asked confused.

"I want you to spend the night with me tonight." He said laying me on his bed.

"What? How did it come to this?" I said struggling under his grip.

"Just calm down, I won't do anything to you…even though I want to." He said laying me down on his bed and then laying next to me.

I started to get up but it was to no use, he pulled me back down with ease. He pulled me into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me protectively. I struggling a little bit more but stopped when he suddenly touched his lips to my neck.

"Wait, you said…"I started but stopped when he kissed my neck again.

"I will stop when you loosen up a bit. I am not going to do anything else to you other than this okay. So just calm down." he said snuggling closer to me.

"But, I don't like this. Please just let me go to my own room." I pleaded trying to turn around to look at him.

I succeeded in turning around but I wish I hadn't. Our eyes were staring in one another's and our faces were only centimeters apart. _No! Stop heart! Stop beating so fast!_

He then hugged me closer to him, moving his hands to my lower back. I then felt even more uncomfortable. Now I am facing him, as he is hugging me as close as he possibly can.

"Oh I see...you wanted to lie this way." He said smirking, knowing I felt uncomfortable.

"No, I didn't know you were this close. I was trying to get out!" I said pushing against his chest but he didn't budge.

"Well, I'm not going to let you go tonight so you better get used to this position." He said moving, laying his head right beside mine. Our foreheads were touching, our eyes looked into one another's, we could feel each other's hot breathe against our skins, and our lips were only centimeters apart.

"Can you slide over a little bit then?" I asked hoping that he would.

"No, I like this position." He said touching his nose to mine. He looked at me for a second then asked, "You don't remember this moment, do you?"

"What? We did this before?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. Well not this intimate but still with the hugging and forehead touching. But still I would think you would remember this, especially since something very memorable happened that night." He said sadly.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "What do you mean by memorable? You don't mean 'that', do you?"

"What if I do?" he said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"This is not funny. Did we do the 'do' or not?" I asked, yelling now. My face was as red as fire. I felt scared at what he might say next, but I had to hear it.

"Well, as much as it pains me to say this…no, we didn't." he said with a smile that never reached his eyes.

"Thank god!" I said happily. "I wouldn't want anything like that happening and not being able to remember."

"Oh. Is that the only reason you didn't want 'it' to happen?" he asked now smirking.

"No! That's not the only reason! Umm, another reason is because I wouldn't want to do 'that' so young." I said nervously, wanting him to forget the topic.

"So is that all? You wouldn't have minded that it was me who you might have done 'it' with?" he asked tightening his grip on my waist. I tried to break free from his grasp but our position wouldn't allow it.

"What are you doing?" I asked scared now.

He moved his head down to mine but stopped right before his lips touched mine then he whispered, "Answer the question, Mikan."

I tried to look away but his eyes captivated me. I couldn't escape this. I struggled a little more until suddenly everything went black and the last thing I heard was Natsume frantically calling my name.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mika, Mika? You want to go play?" a boy asked looking at a little girl waiting for an answer.<strong>_

"_**Sure, Nat" a little girl said jumping off a balcony into some bushes.**_

"_**Mika! Are you okay?" the little boy asked running towards the bushes just to hear some giggling. "Don't ever do that again! Are you listening, Mika?"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah! You should know by know that I can protect myself, Nat." The little girl said jumping out of the bushes and landing on top of the little boy giggling.**_

"_**Just promise me you won't do it again, okay?" he said hugging me.**_

"_**Sure, sure. You're too overprotective!" she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the woods. "You wanted to go out to play right? Let's go!" **_

_**They went into the woods and climbed the biggest tree they could find. They looked out over the land seeing everything. Then out of nowhere, it started to rain as hard as it could**_

"_**umm, do you want to spend the night over at my house since its just over that hill?" the little boy asked the little girl who had no coat or anything to protect her from the harsh rain.**_

"_**Sure!"She said hugging onto the boys arm trying not to fall off the now slippery tree branch. They climbed down the tree as fast and as carefully as they could. They ran towards the little boy's house holding each other's hand so that they wouldn't separate.**_

_**They arrived at the boy's house and his maid greeted them and got the little girl some dry clothes.**_

"_**Why don't we let you stay in one of our bedrooms for the night?" one of the maids said leading the little girl to a disserted room.**_

_**The boy started to protest but decided not to do anything inappropriate in front of the maid.**_

_**The little girl went into the room the maid had given her and laid on his bed till she heard the thunder outside and saw the lightening coming in through the windows.**_

_**She hid under the covers screaming every time the lightning flashed and the thunder boomed.**_

_**Hearing the little girl, the little boy rushed over to the little girl's room to see that she was cuddled up shaking under her cover hiding her face.**_

"_**Mika! Are you okay?" the little boy asked going over to hug the scared little girl.**_

"_**Can I sleep in your room?" the girl asked with tears coming down her face.**_

_**At that moment the little boy took the little girls hand and walked her over to his room. She got in bed beside the little boy and cuddled up to him as close as she could.**_

"_**Wait Mika! I don't think you should do this. You're a girl so we can't sleep so close okay?" the little boy said pushing the little girl away.**_

"_**Okay." The little girl said sliding to the edge of the bed starting to jump every time it thundered.**_

"_**Never mind, come here." the little boy said pulling the little girl back to beside him.**_

"_**Thank you, Nat." She said cuddling closer to where their foreheads touched.**_

_**The little boy put his arms around the little girl and said the last words that he knew she wanted to hear, "Good night, I love you."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please Review!<strong>

**More chapters on the way!**


	3. Realization

***Hello! This is my first fanfic! Treat me nicely!**

I DO NOT OWN GAUKEN ALICE!

* * *

><p><strong>Realization<strong>

"Mikan, Mikan" I heard someone yell and I felt someone shaking me. "Please answer, are you okay?"

"Natsume?" I asked opening my eyes slowly and reaching up to touch his face.

He grabbed hand and pulled me to him.

"Thank god." He said hugging me to his chest.

"What's wrong Natsume?" I asked in confusion. I looked around and saw that Arata, Tsubasa, and Ruka were in there too. "What's going on?"  
>"You fainted." Ruka said blankly.<p>

I saw Arata in the corner of the room watching my every move. I could tell that he was worried sick about me. Ruka must be a doctor or something because he was feeling my pulse and all those other things doctors do to their patients.

"She should be fine, master Natsume. But she seems very exhausted so let her rest a little bit before letting her move." With that he walked out of the room without another word.

Natsume put his head in his hands and sat beside the bed for a long time. Tsubasa and Arata left soon after Ruka did and I saw Arata take one last glance at me before leaving.

"Natsume? Are you okay?" I asked rubbing his head gently. "I'll be fine, there's no need to worry."

He took my hand and placed it against his cheek. He lifted his head and looked into my eyes with sadness.

"I am so sorry about last night! I did not mean to do whatever I did that did this to you!" he said looking away taking my hand away from his face but not releasing it.

"It wasn't your fault, so stop worrying about it." I said reassuring him. "I had a dream last night and I think you might know what it's about."

He looked up at me in surprise. "A dream? What kind of dream?"

"Umm, let's see there was a little girl and then there was a little boy who wanted to go play in the woods. They climbed the biggest tree so that they could look across the land. But then it started raining really hard and so the little boy let the little girl stay over at his house. And then by the middle of the night they had ended up sleeping together in the same bed because the little girl was afraid of the thunder or something like that. Why?" I asked after explaining.

He eyes widened and then he grabbed me, pulling me into his chest.

"You remember!" he yelled squeezing me as hard as he could. "So my way did work! That means that you will soon remember other things too. But the only way you can remember is through your dreams, so cool!"

"Wait, so it wasn't just a dream? It really happened?" I asked pushing him back.

"Yep! It really happened! The little boy is me and the little girl is you!" he said standing up. He then picked me up off of the bed and carried me over to the balcony. He then pointed to a huge tree sticking out above all the others.

"That is the tree we had climbed that day. And this is the bed we slept in." he said pointing back towards the bed. "So what did I say in your dream?"

He asked looking down at me, knowing of what had happened back then, just waiting to see if I had it included in my dream.

"Umm…_I can't say that!__**'Good Night, I love you'**_ _I refuse to say it!_ I can't remember." I said quickly.

"Oh, really? Are you sure?" he asked moving his face closer to mine.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I said punching against his chest.

With that he took me back over to the bed and dropped me. Without a word he walked out of the room slamming the door closed.

_What did I do this time?_

'Knock, knock'

I got off my bed and went to open the door. I was hoping that it would be Natsume so that I could ask him what his problem was but instead it was Arata, the next best thing.

"Hey, Arata! What's up?" I asked him motioning for him to come in but he just shook his head.

"Sorry but I can't come in right now. I came to tell you that lunch will be ready in about 30 minutes, mistress Mikan. Natsume asked me to ask you if you wanted breakfast for lunch or just regular lunch." He said without looking at me.

"It doesn't matter. But what's bothering me is why you won't look at me in the eyes and why you don't call me by my name?" I asked with a pout that made him look up in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything against you!" he said trying to reassure me but I knew he was just saying that to keep me calm.

"Did Natsume say something to you?" I asked.

He flinched at the name so I knew it was true. _That arrogant jerk! To think that he has changed so much in ten years!_

"Okay then! I will deal with him so do anything you want around me okay. Be you!" I said taking his hands in mine but letting them go as I started walking towards Natsume's room.

"Wait, Mikan!" I heard him say behind me so I looked back and saw that he didn't want me to get involved.

"Fine! I won't do it now. I'll wait till I have him alone!" I started to laugh like one of those evil cartoon characters but then saw a terrified look on Arata's face. _That's right he doesn't know the story behind the incident in my room._

"What? I'm just kidding!" I said going over to him as he let out a breath of relief.

"Okay then, I will see you at lunch." Those were his last words before he walked down the stairs, leaving me in the hall alone.

"Bye to you too." I whispered opening my door.

I closed the door behind me and turned around to see Natsume lying on my bed reading a comic.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked stomping over to my bed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked not paying much attention to me. I then grabbed the comic book out of his hands and through it outside onto the balcony.

"Get out!" I said trying to push him off the bed.

He then grabbed my hands and pulled me on top of him.

"What if I don't want to?" He said kissing my nose. Without another word, I hit my head as hard as I could against his which made him let go of me in pain.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled, now being able to push him off the bed but then he grabbed my hands and pulled me down with him.

"You know, that really hurt but its funny how I didn't see that coming." He said hugging me to his chest; we were both now on the floor.

"Can you get out of my room now, please?" I asked whispering; giving up my struggle. I laid my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, and then all of a sudden it skyrocketed. I picked my head up off his chest to see that his face was very red.

"What's wrong, Natsume?" I asked tilting my head. His face got even redder than before.

He then suddenly let go of me and got up off of the floor.

"See you at lunch." He went outside onto the balcony and jumped over to his room.

"That was weird." I said jumping onto my bed. "Who would have thought that master Natsume gets embarrassed too and that, that expression was so cute!"

I started to laugh as hard as I could until I heard a knock at the door.

"Lunch is ready, mistress Mikan." I heard Arata say on the other side of the door but then when I opened the door he wasn't alone. Natsume was with him watching my expression with a smirk on his face.

_So that's why Arata called me mistress Mikan. I will let him by with it this time! I wonder why Natsume is here._

"Why are you here?" I asked going past both of them, towards the stairs.

"What? I can't walk with you down the stairs?"He asked walking up beside me.

"I don't care about that. It's just I thought you would be too embarrassed to show your face to me." I said elbowing him in the stomach.

He didn't say anything to my comment, probably because he didn't want to say anything about it in front of Arata.

Suddenly Tsubasa jumped out of nowhere.

"What is taking you two so long?" he asked looking from me to Natsume but then he smirked. "I see now. She's starting to remember, isn't she?"

"Umm, well a little bit." I said looking over at Natsume, who wasn't saying a word.

Tsubasa looked over to Natsume, expecting some rude remark.

"What did you do to him, Mikan?" he asked as Natsume took the initiative to grab my hand and go around Tsubasa and his questions before I could say anything else.

As we went down the hall he whispered, "Don't you dare tell him! He will never shut up about it."

I nodded, trying not to giggle. "Fine."

We went into the dining room as I was still trying to stifle my giggling with every glare that Natsume threw my way. I can't get over how cute he is acting. Natsume, Tsubasa, and I sat down at the table as Arata went on into the kitchen. I felt so sorry for him and wished that Natsume would just get his lazy butt up and do something for a change. As Arata entered the dining room he was now holding all of our plates on a tray and he sat them down in front of us, one by one.

As he sat mine down in front of me he nudged my arm just enough for only me to notice. I looked up to see him strain his eyes to try and tell me something. I tilted my head in confusion. After seeing this he rolled his eyes, shook his head, and walked away.

_Okay…that was weird. What did he mean by those awkward movements? Ha ha…I will have to tease him about that the next time I see him. _I decided it wasn't important right then until I looked down at my food…_What is this?_

In front of me was a mixture of foods that I have never seen before, it was a bowl of rice, fried eggs, and…what is this…tuna? I looked up at Natsume and he seemed to be amused by my reactions.

"I hope you don't expect me to eat this," I said pushing my plate away. Now I know what Arata was motioning towards, he was disgusted by it too.

"Actually, a few years ago you called that stuff, right there in front of you, your favorite food in the whole world," he said starting to chuckle at the memory of me eating this…this _food_.

I looked at him in disgust, _Yeah right, like I ate that stuff! Who does he think he is, trying to make me eat this? Is he trying to break me…yeah right, like he would even try…or would he? He did tie me up to my bed like a psycho…no, that couldn't ever be it…could it?_ I looked back over to Natsume and he seemed to be watching me intently, trying to see if I would actually do it.

Then I looked at the food in front of him…..it was the same as mine!

Seeing that I noticed, he picked up his chopsticks, picked up some food, and then shoved it into his mouth. I thought that he would have this disgusted facial feature but instead all he did was smile. I looked at him in surprise as he swallowed his meal.

_If he can do it, I can do it! _I did what he did and shoved it into my mouth, eyes closed and ready for the disgusting taste of the food.

My eyes widened in surprise, I saw Tsubasa smile across the table right before he took a mouth full for himself, I could not believe how good this was!

"wow! This is amazing!" I said taking another bite. Natsume smiled at this, he seemed to be a little relieved by my actions.

"You know, that was the same exact words I said when you first made me try it," my eyes widened in response to that. _Wow...to think that I liked something as disgustingly good when I was 6 years old! Wait…that does not mean that I actually believe what they are saying about me losing my memory. _

I kept eating, trying to ignore their stares and little snickers at how I kept eating with such enthusiasm.

After I finally finished eating I knew one thing was for sure…I needed answers! I waited till they finished eating to say, "Okay, I need answers and I would like to know them now." They looked at me in surprise until Natsume started to smile.

"I guess we could tell you…but the real question is how you lost your memory," he said puzzled. "that is what I want to know anyway."

"well one question at a time I guess…," looking over to me Tsubasa asked, "so what do you want to know?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! Please Review!<em>**

**_More chapters on the way!_**


	4. Little Reunion

***Sorry for the wait, here you go!**

I DO NOT OWN GAUKEN ALICE!

* * *

><p><span>Little Reunion<span>

I was about to ask the one question that I needed to know the most, but then, cutting into our conversation was the loud banging of the front door. We all looked up with surprise.

"Arata, answer the door," Natsume said calmly but never moving his eyes from my face. _I hated it when he would do this, it would always make me feel so awkward…does he want me to look at him too? Does he want me to look away in embarrassment? For some reason I can never tell what he is thinking._ I looked away, pushing my plate away, as I turned my head away from him. I could hear Tsubasa snicker across from me; he probably thought it was funny that Natsume was teasing me and how I kept reacting in the way that Natsume expected. _Man, they are so annoying!_

Arata had been standing in the corner of the room listening in on our conversation, we all knew he was, but I really didn't see the big deal of it…he is my friend after all. No matter what Natsume said about staying away from him or stop talking to him in such a friendly voice since he is a servant, he is just jealous that I don't talk to him like that.

I could hear Arata open the door and greet the person in the hallway outside of the dining room. As the dining room doors opened Natsume looked away from me and towards the little girl that started running into the room. The girl looked around the age of 8; she had short black hair and a mixture of purple and red eyes. She looked so cute wearing a little dress just her size as she ran up to Natsume.

"Nii-chan! I've missed you so much!" she squealed jumping into Natsume's arms. _So a little sister…she is so cute, unlike her two big brothers._

"Hello to you too, my adorable little sister," Tsubasa said now pouting. I guess he was expecting a hug as well from the little girl. I looked over to the little girl in Natsume's arms and saw that she was now sticking her tongue out at Tsubasa, who was now looking like he was about to cry.

"Hey, why didn't you call me back when I said that I was coming over?" a familiar voice said behind me. I looked around and saw that it was a girl about my age with blackish purple hair and purple eyes. _Is this his other sister? Or could it be his…his girlfriend?_ In the pit of my stomach I felt a little woozy at the thought but decided that it was just the food. _This is no way that I would be jealous over Natsume and another girl! No way!_

Noticing that I was there she turned to me surprised. "Natsume, is this…?" was all she could say, looking at me with hope filled eyes.

I looked over to Natsume to see that he was smiling, nodding his head in satisfaction. Through this exchange, the room grew silent. I looked from Natsume to the other girl and saw them both staring at me one smirking, the other had more of a poker face but in her eyes I saw a hint of relief.

"Umm, Nii-chan, who is that girl? Is that the girl called Luna that you used to bring over?" the little girl in Natsume's lap asked. _Luna, who is Luna and why would Natsume bring a girl to his home unless they were…boyfriend and girlfriend…wait a second, I don't care! He can do whatever he wants!_

Seeing the confusion and the inner battle going on in my head, Natsume said, "No, Luna is bad and I don't see her anymore…this is my childhood friend, Mikan."

At that the little girl's eyes widened and she looked over to me saying, "So you are the girl that Nii-chan always tells me stories ab—?" Before she could get the last word out, Natsume had covered her mouth and looking away from me, blushing madly.

Trying to not laugh I looked over to the purple haired girl and asked, "So, what are both of your names?" at first the purple haired girl looked at me blankly having somewhat saddened eyes, but then her eyes brightened ever so slightly as she said, "Well, my name is Hotaru and the little brat is Natsume's little sister, Aoi."

"Okay then, since we are done with the formalities and since we are done eating, why don't we all go to the living room to become more acquainted with one another?" Tsubasa said getting up from the dining room table. He seemed to have recovered from Aoi's little comment and refusal to hug him as he walked past her and Natsume but right before he left I saw him start to whimper again, I then started to laugh, knowing that he could still hear me.

I could feel Natsume's gaze on my back as I started towards the door after Tsubasa, still laughing. I had no clue of what was going on but for some reason I loved this feeling that all of them are giving me.

As we all entered the living room, I sat down on the nearest couch. It was so soft and comfortable yet so very familiar. Tsubasa was about to sit beside me until Natsume walked into the room. I could feel the wave of hatred emitting from behind me, I looked up to see Natsume, still holding Aoi, who was glaring daggers at Tsubasa. Poor Tsubasa slowly stepped away from me and sat in the chair across from me.

"Natsume, don't be so mean to Tsubasa and he can sit anywhere he wants to!" I said crossing my arms over my chest while looking away from him. In the chair next to Tsubasa, Hotaru sat down, enjoying the scene in front of her.

"Yeah, he can sit anywhere he wants to, as long as it is not beside you…and plus wouldn't you rather sit beside me?" he asked smirking, seeing my dumfounded reaction.

I shook my head saying, "I would rather sit beside Tsubasa then sit beside you!" I yelled starting to get mad. For some reason he thought the he could boss everyone around as he pleased, but I will stop that now.

"Oh, really?" he asked glaring at Tsubasa once again, out of the corner of my eye I saw him shift in his seat uncomfortably. "Are you sure about that? Aoi here really wants to talk to you but for some reason she doesn't want to let go of me."

I noticed that Aoi was staring at me with fascination. Our eyes met and she started to smile, I couldn't help myself so I smiled back. At this exchange Natsume sat comfortably beside me, putting his arm around me.

I decided to ignore him this time as Aoi got out of his lap and came onto mine. "Onee-chan, how come you don't like Nii-chan anymore?"

I looked at her dumfounded. "What? When have I ever liked him? We just met the other day little Aoi." I looked into her confused eyes as she looked from me to Natsume. I looked up at Natsume as well, seeing that he was now laying his head on my shoulder with droopy eyes. For some reason he looked so cute with his raven black hair brushing lightly over his face and lightly grazing my neck, his nose skimming the edge of my shoulder, as he still had his arm wrapped protectively around me, restraining me form any unnecessary movement.

I looked back to Aoi feeling her shift lightly in my lap; seeing that she was also falling asleep. She was cute as well with her black hair with that purplish tent as she cuddled into my lap. Why do they have to be so cute?

I looked up, feeling eyes on me and my situation. It was both Tsubasa and Hotaru looking at me amusingly.

"Umm, can one of you help me? I am kind of trapped over here…" I said not wanting to move from the awkward position, afraid that it would wake them…._I can understand Aoi going to sleep but Natsume too! It is the middle of the day. At least Hotaru and Tsubasa have some sense!_

"Well, I would but you know how Natsume is…I would rather not get into that…sorry, but I think Hotaru wouldn't mind though!" he said looking to Hotaru for help. All she did in response was glare at Tsubasa and then she turned to me.

"Natsume never changes does he?" she asked with a different look in her eyes. "This is just like the last time you stayed here with me and Natsume." Saying this, her eyes showed a sign of happiness but her lips didn't move; it seemed all too familiar.

"What? Sorry, but this is the first time I have ever been here and the reason I am here is because I needed a job; I am suppose to start working today but this and that happened so…That's Right! I have to start working today!" I said in realization, glaring down at the sleeping Natsume. _He probably did this on purpose! Oh, just wait till you wake up, you stupid jerk!_

"So, Tsubasa, are you in on this plan too?" I asked looking up at him, he seemed to be taken aback by my question but then he nodded his head saying, "Well, he told me to do whatever was possible to make your life comfortable in this house and he said that the first priority was to keep you from working…sorry but Natsume just wants you to be happy and he said that he will still pay you for being here…so, think it over before you start going off at him again."

At this, Hotaru said, "Why don't you just rest for a while? Especially with what you went through a few days ago…" her eyes turned serious with a hint of confusion, "why haven't you told Natsume about it?"

I looked at her in confusion, _how did she know about my situation? And why does she think that I would tell Natsume?_

"Why would I tell Natsume? Like Natsume had mentioned before, I don't know any of you!" I said looking away from both Tsubasa and Hotaru.

"Whether you remember or not, we all know each other. We used to be best friends. You and Natsume had an even deeper bond; if he knew what happened a few days ago he would do everything in his power to help you and your family." as she told me this her facial expression never changed but the look in her eyes did. They changed from confusion to understanding, and then to anger.

Seeing the situation turn tense, Tsubasa intervened saying, "why don't we calm down a little before we wake up the little master's and…" he then turned to me with worried eyes, "What is she talking about that had happened a few days ago?"

I didn't know whether to tell him or not but I knew that if I didn't Hotaru would…"Fine…I will tell you."

-Flashback-

"**Onee**_**-chan!" I heard someone calling me as I sat in the top of a tree taking a little cat nap; I looked down and saw Youichi. At first I saw my start to climb up but then he looked down when he was about to limbs up and decided just to stay there until I came down.**_

_**I went down reluctantly and helped him down as well.**_

"_**What is it You-chan?" I asked picking him up. Youichi just turned 8 last week, he had short gray hair and gray eyes. No matter what he was wearing or how mad he was, he always looked so cute.**_

_**He pulled my hair so that I would bend my face down towards him as he whispered, "I heard it from one of the maids; Mom and Dad are missing. They have been gone for two weeks now but it seems like they lost contact with them a few days ago…" I looked at him wide-eyed, "Are you sure?" he nodded "Why haven't they told us? We need to go, now!" **_

_**I carried him into the house seeing the maids and butlers stare in horror as I glared down the hall towards my uncle's room.**_

"_**Uncle Narumi! Get out here right now!" I was banging on his down as hard as I could, stilling holding Youichi in my arms. On the other side of the door I heard movement and then the door opened slowly.**_

"_**Yes, my dearest niece and nephew?" he was smiling but his eyes showed nothing but sadness. "It sure didn't take long for you two to find out." I stopped glaring at him knowing that he was just trying to protect us he was as confused and as sad as me and Youichi are. Of course he would be; my mother is his beloved sister. "The truth is, is that we lost contact with your mother and father a few days ago. We lost contact with them a day or so after they arrived in the U.S. We are currently sending people to investigate and find your parents."**_

_**I looked at him in horror and in realization, "Wait a second, with them gone that means we are bankrupt." He looked at me with solemn eyes and nodded. **_

"_**But, there is one thing we can do" he looked around trying to be as quiet as he could be saying, "You, Mikan, need to go to the Hyuuga resident." At this statement he was smiling.**_

"_**Why?" I asked not knowing who the Hyuuga's were. He looked at me confused but then realization hit him as he said, "you will know in due time, now go before your grandfather catches you. You know that you aren't supposed to go outside of the resident. Now hurry." He took Youichi from my arms as Youichi said, "Let me go with her! I can go outside! I want to go with Onee-chan!" He was hitting Narumi as he reached out to grab my hair.**_

_**Feeling him pull on my hair I stopped and turned back to him saying, "I will be back as soon as I can, once I find out who these Hyuuga people are and what they can do for our family until mother and father come back. I love you." I leaned in and kissed him on his head. With this he let go of my hair reluctantly and I headed towards the door.**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Hmm…I see then. I am really sorry about your parents and I know they will be back as soon as they can. And since I know the situation you are in, you are now an official guest." He said smiling and then he started to smirk, saying, "But really you haven't changed at all since the last time I saw you. You and Natsume are just alike!"

"Wait a second, Tsubasa" I started saying, trying to move as little as possible. Every time I move, either Aoi or Natsume has to reposition themselves. "I don't want to be a guest when my family is working as hard as they can to find my parents and to get enough money to do so."

Then Hotaru looked down towards Aoi and then back up to me in realization asking, "Why not invite your brother over since you miss him so much and I know he probably misses you too?"

I looked at her surprised and then over to Tsubasa, he nodded his head. "Thank you so much! I have missed him so much! With everything that has been going on I haven't been able to visit him or even call him."

"Well then, I guess it's all settled then." These words did not come from Tsubasa but from beside me. I looked over to see Natsume now awake but still leaning against me. "Let's go get the little brat." He got up, picked Aoi up tenderly off my lap to lay her in Tsubasa's waiting arms, pulled me up by my arm and started pulling me towards the door.

"Hey, I can go alone!" I said trying to pull away. Behind me I could hear Tsubasa start to laugh and Hotaru get up to follow us to the door.

When we got to the door, Ruka stopped us and said, "Make sure you go there, get the boy, and come straight back home. You know what happened the last time you went out, Natsume." He looked at Natsume warningly.

"Back off, Ruka; let them have some fun outside for a while. Don't be so stingy." Hotaru said behind me and Natsume. She seemed to be playing with Ruka.

He looked at Hotaru smirking, saying, "Oh yeah, I am the stingy one." At this Hotaru's eyes turned dark as she asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Before they started to get into it, Natsume pulled me out the door but before we could get off of the residence we heard Arata calling for us. I looked back and saw that he had our coats in his hands. "It's a little chilly out here tonight." He gave them to us and gave me a big smile. I guess he overheard my little story before. He is such a good friend. "Good bye young Master and Mistress Mikan, I will have some cake for all of you when you get back."

"Thank you Arata!" I said hugging him. Pulling back I could tell that he was surprised and so was Natsume.

"Come on Polka-dots." Natsume said pulling me away from Arata. _Polka-dots…where did he get that—NO! That Perverted Jerk!_ "You Pervert! How dare you look at my under wear while I am sleeping!" At this he started to laugh saying, "Well I can't help it, you were the one wearing only a T-shirt when you go to sleep."I was about to yell at him some more until we heard someone cough at the door; it was Ruka and Hotaru shaking their heads in a very familiar manner.

I waved at Arata one last time before we turned the corner. Once we were out of sight and listening distance Natsume pushed me against the wall trapping me and said, "You didn't have to hug him; you could have hugged me though." At first I was surprised but in his eyes I saw that he was just playing around. He knows that I only thing of Arata as a close friend.

I started to laugh pushing him off of me. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the sidewalk until we appeared right in front of my family's residence. "Okay Natsume, listen up. My grandpa doesn't know that I am out, so we need to get my brother and leave without much attention."

"Fine, but are you sure you don't want to go ahead and tell them that you and your brother are only going over to my house, the Hyuuga's. If sure Jii-san with approve. Don't forget that you are the only one that's forgotten about the Sakura and Hyuuga bond." Natsume said walking up to the door.

"Well…let's just try to not attract too much attention. I'll go first." I opened the door with my spare keyed and creped on in. My heart stopped as I looked up the stairs to find Uncle Narumi staring right at us in surprise. _Well there goes that plan…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! Please Review!<em>**

**_More chapters on the way!_**


	5. Trapped

***Hello! This is my first fanfic! Treat me nicely!**

I DO NOT OWN GAUKEN ALICE!

* * *

><p><strong>Trapped..,<strong>

_Okay…how did my plans go so wrong in such a short amount of time?_ Here I am sitting in a concealed room, the farthest room away from my brother, with Natsume. With no way out except for the door, which was locked, and all we can do is wait for Uncle Narumi to come back and let us out.

-Flashback-

I opened the door as quietly as I could, coming into my house dumbfounded. As I look up the stairs I see Uncle Narumi staring down at us wide-eyed. I looked back towards Natsume, who was now holding my wrist, to see that he had noticed him too. All I could think about doing was running, but I was stopped by Natsume. He seemed to be smirking up at Uncle Narumi now. _Okay Natsume, this is not the time for your pride to get in the way of our mission!_

Now coming down from the stairs as quickly as possible was Uncle Narumi. He grabbed my other arm and started towing me down the hall with Natsume right beside me.

"Wait, Uncle Narumi, I came to get You-chan! Hey, are you listening to me?" I asked yelling in confusion. He didn't respond, as we got to the end of the hall, Narumi looked around and then opened the door.

"Get inside for now. I will be back in a bit." With reluctance I walked in along with Natsume, who had never let go of my wrist. "No need to worry, I won't tell your grandfather." He closed the door softly and on the other side I heard him lock the door. _Oh great, now we are trapped!_

-End of Flashback-

I looked around the room noticing that I had been in here before. The room had a small desk, a couch, two chairs, and a table. Then realization hit me. I was alone in a small room with the perverted egotistical jerk, Natsume!

I turned around to see him smirking at me with a playful look in his eyes. "So…looks like we will be in here for a while…what do you want to do?" he moved closer to me taking my hand in his. I yanked it away from him and laughed, saying, "Well first of all, we need to figure out a plan to get my little brother out and still be able to get away…" as I said this I noticed that he had moved even closer to me.

_Okay, this is getting a little dangerous…I needed to get out of here before he turns into his perverted side. _I moved away from Natsume and went over to the couch to sit down. Of course he followed me to sit beside me, but at least I have some breathing room now. As he sat down he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Umm, Natsume…I don't feel comfortable with you so close to me." I said pushing at his chest. After hearing that, he looked down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"So… I like having you this close to me…" he laid his head on mine saying, "I wish you would remember how close we used to be."

I looked up at him confused, "Wait, but you said we haven't seen each other for ten years! That means that the last time I saw you, you was when I was about six! We did not have this kind of relationship at that age!" I said yelling, trying to figure out why he thinks that I had used to be this intimate with him at such a young age.

I heard him chuckle beside me, saying, "Well, you were pretty aggressive when you were little. It used to be so hard to keep up with you when you would suddenly decide something like when you would suddenly hug me or when you decided that you only needed me and Hotaru in your life." As he said this he started to play with my hair, wrapping an unwrapping it around his fingers. I could feel my face turn redder and redder by the second. _There is no way that I was like that, especially towards him! There is no way in the world!_

"Yeah, yeah, say all you want. It's not like I am going to believe you. For all I know you are trying to brainwash me into believing that I loved you or something." I said leaning away from him. At my statement his eyes widened in shock and disbelief, and then it turned to rage.

"What the—!" He yelled but stopped to cool his head, then started again; "You think I am making this up?" all of a sudden he took my hand and pulled it up to his lips to gently kiss it. I tried to pull back but he wouldn't let me go.

"It's not that I don't believe you…it's just that it's just so unbelievable that I used to be like that!" at this he smirked and said, "Used to be like that? You are still like that. Always taking action at the wrong times, making weird, out of the blue decisions. Everything about you, even the way you react to my jokes and my advances, is still the same."

"Your advances? You mean that you used to be a pervert even when you were little? Wow, I wish I could remember that…Were we really that close?" He looked at me surprised by my sudden seriousness but then he said, "Well, we did everything together, even though we were only together for a short time." He looked down remembering our past.

He then looked back down at me and asked, "Do you want to know what happened to us and our relationship?" he put his arm around my waist so that I couldn't escape. I looked up to him with surprise and nodded my head slowly.

He smiled and said, "Okay, he it goes. Since you already know about the thunderstorm incident then I will start at the beginning, when we first met."

**Natsume's pov.**

-Flashback-

_Oh great, another party…why do I always have to go to these worthless things?_ Getting ready for my party, I was contemplating on rather or not to just run away while I still can.

"Darling, its time to go!" I heard my mother call from downstairs. She seemed to be all excited about the party; she had said something before about meeting other families and talking to neighboring kids or something like that.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I said walking down the stairs in my mini suit. _What seven year old wears a suit to a party…I don't know of any, but whatever._

As we arrived at the party, I walked into the ballroom and went straight to the food table. I was about to starve. Thank god that this was my party because it had all of my favorite foods. The table had everything from breakfast foods to traditional foods to everyday foods.

My plate was full as I got to the end of the table. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me and noticed that I seemed to be invisible. I slowly walked out of the ballroom and onto the balcony. _Finally, some peace and quiet! I hate these parties!_

"Oh, Natsume! I thought I saw you come out here!" I heard someone say behind me. It was Luna…_Of course, the one girl I didn't want to see._ "Do you want to dance with me?" she asked grabbing my hand, almost making me drop my food.

"Actually, no, I don't." I said as straight-forward as I could. She seemed to not get the picture though; she started to pull me towards the ballroom. "I thought I said no."

"Aww, come on Natsume-kun! It'll be fun!" she said as I started to pull away from her. I was about to go off on the girl but a voice stopped me. "Can't you tell the jerk doesn't want to dance with a preppy brat like you?"

At this comment I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I looked up to see a little girl leaning against the balcony watching us. At first glance she looked like any other girl at this party, dressed up and elegant, but then I looked at her again. She had long curly brown hair, dark eyes, and a cute purple dress on that went perfect with her features. She had no expression on her face except for a little sign of annoyance.

"What did you just say? I can get my daddy to ruin your life, so don't think you can just speak to me as you please!" Luna yelled, frustrated by the girls annoyance or her presence. I finally got my hand loose and moved away from Luna. She looked at me surprised as I said, "Go away, I don't like you." She ran away crying at my statement. I had to say it felt pretty good.

"That was pretty mean to say to your little girlfriend." The girl said picking up her plate to start to eat. I looked at her and smirked, "Like what you said was any nicer, and I am not a jerk for your information."

She turned around to face me and again and smirked as well, "yeah, yeah, whatever you say birthday boy." _So she knows me, I wonder if she is one of my fan girls…no, not with that attitude._

"So, you know me, what is your name?" I asked leaning against the balcony beside her with my food still in hand. She looked at me and was about to say something but then she turned her head form me. "What? Do I have something on my face or something?"

She looked back at me and said, "No, it's just that your eyes are very pretty." I was not prepared for that comment and I ended up dropping my plate of food.

"Man! There goes my feast!" I looked down at my perfectly wasted food until something appeared in front of me. "Umm, sorry about that, you can have mine though!" she said smiling the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't say a word or avert my eyes from her lips until she waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I made you spill your food."

"No its okay." I looked down at the food she was offering me and my eyes widened in surprise and in disgust. "What is that?" I yelled pointing at the disgustingly looking glob of food on the plate she had in her hand. "Are you trying to poison me?"

"No, no this is my secret recipe. Its rice, fried eggs, and tuna. Try it, it is delicious!" She was smiling so brightly that I couldn't find it in me to argue back, so I took the food and tried it. _I cannot believe that I just listened to a little girl that I just met. What is wrong with me?_

"Wow…this is good…wow!" I said taking another bite. "I told you! It's my favorite foods in the world mixed together!" she said trying to get the plate back as I kept eating it."Hey, don't eat it all! Stop it! Give it back you jerk!"

I finally gave it back to her after two more big bites. It was actually pretty good…I looked over to see her glaring at me. "What?" I asked glaring back at her.

"You didn't have to eat all of it, you jerk!" she yelled hitting me as hard as she could. At first I was going to hit her back until I saw that she was now on the verge of crying. She hit me one last time before she ran off of the balcony, but before she exited, she fell letting me see her cute polka-dot panties. "Good-bye Polka." Is what I said as she got up. She turned to me, her face bright red, yelling, "Perverted Jerk!"

**Normal pov.**

"So yeah, that is how we met…I know not all that exciting but after that meeting our parents started to hang around each other and then since they would always go on business trips we would stay over at each other's house, along with Hotaru." After he finished explaining I didn't know what to think…_Wow…so I was like that when I was little…Wow._

After finishing his little story, he stood up and walked towards the door behind me. I didn't look around to see what he was doing; I was too busy thinking about our past._ Why can't I remember anything?_

After another minute of contemplation I noticed that Natsume was being way too quiet behind me so I looked around. He was nowhere to be found. Then above me I heard him say, "Hey, polka! Look what I found!" I looked up to see that he was in the air vent. _Wait a second…polka again! This pervert!_

"Okay…listen up pervert! My name is not Polka and I would rather you not call me that! I am not even wearing those today!" I said turning away from the hand that he was offering to pull me up with. I heard him chuckle behind me so I turned around. I was about to lash out at him again but I stopped when I saw the smile on his face, my heart skipping a beat. _His smiles are so rare and so very random but why does it make my heart skip a beat? He actually looks kinda cute when he smiles…NO! What am I saying?_

"Come on; let's go get your brother." He said as I let him grab my hand and hoist me up. "Oh, Strawberry today; not all that teenage like, but very, very cute." _Oh no he did not just look up my skirt! How dare he? He is such a pervert!_

I could feel my face heating up as I went into the air vent, hearing Natsume snickering behind me. _Jerk!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! Please Review!<em>**

**_More chapters on the way!_**


End file.
